Chaque jour je te vois
by flogudule
Summary: Recueil de poèmes... L'Amour sous toutes ses formes mais toujours un véritable amour... Eternel...
1. Chaque jour je te vois

**Coucou !  
voici mon premier poème... j'espère que ça vous plaira...**

**Bisous **

**Flogudule**

**Chaque jour je te vois…**

Chaque jour je te vois

Et je sens pleurer tes pensées

Chaque jour je te vois

Et je te sens naufragé

Chaque jour je te vois

Et mon coeur n'a qu'une idée

Chaque jour je te vois

Et je veux me déclarer

Chaque jour je te vois

Et je contemple mon aimé

Chaque jour je te vois

Et je sens tes regards d'amitié

Chaque jour je te vois,

Et quand m'as chuchoté

Chaque jour je te vois,

Et que ton cœur s'était embrasé

Chaque jour je te vois

Et je suis désespérée depuis cette soirée

Chaque jour je te vois

Et je ne peux plus penser

Chaque jour je te vois

Et je ne sais que jalouser

Chaque jour je te vois

Et je ne peux plus résister

Chaque jour je te vois

Et je ne peux tout avouer

Chaque jour je te vois

Et j'ai peur de tout briser

Chaque jour je te vois

Et je m'abreuve de ton amitié

Chaque jour je te vois

Et je n'ai plus qu'une idée

Chaque jour je te vois

Et je n'en peux plus d'être torturée

Chaque jour je te vois

Et je veux partir pour l'Eternité

Là j'espère que l'amour remplacera l'amitié

Je ne pourrai toujours que t'aimer

Pour Harry que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerai par delà la mort...

Hermione…

I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, donnez-moi vos impressions dans une review svp !**


	2. Les rêves peuvent ils devenir réalité ?

Coucou !  
Bon, un deuxième poème… Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !  
Merci à :  
-zabou : merci ! en voici un autre !  
-lau : émouvant ? merci bcp ! c'est très sympa ! 

Je précise que la narratrice est Hermione !

Bonne lecture !  
flogudule

Les rêves peuvent-ils devenir réalité ?

Allongée sur mon oreiller

Je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de voler…

Pendant ces deux mois

Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi

Une nuit j'ai rêvé

Que nous nous étions embrassés

Dans ce rêve j'ai compris

Que tu étais pour moi plus qu'un ami

Durant deux mois je me suis torturée

A me demander si c'était partagé

T'avoir vu à la gare

A illuminé mon regard

Quand je t'ai vu avancé

Avec des yeux remplis de gaieté

Je repense à ces paroles

Qui n'étaient peut-être pour toi que babioles

Quand tu m'as dit que je t'avais manqué

Mon cœur s'est enflammé

Depuis plus d'un mois

Mon cœur est en émoi

Je n'ose pas t'avouer

Que mon cœur t'est destiné

Je survis en attendant

Que tu dises ce que ton cœur ressent

J'ai peur de ne pas être ton aimée

Quand je vois toutes ces beautés

Elles te montrent leur plus belle facette

Sans que tu ne leur fasses un geste

Pourtant l'an passé

L'une t'avait fait chaviré

Mais chaque mot qu'elle t'a dit

A fait que tu t'aies enfui

Je préfère rester dans l'anxiété

Plutôt que risquer de tout casser

Je ne fais que rêver

Je suis plongée dans mes pensées

Je tourne la tête

Et je te vois devant la fenêtre

Je m'interroge en te laissant entrer

Sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée

Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Alors que Ron t'attend plus bas

Je te vois t'approcher

Sans que tu ne précises ton idée

Mon coeur déborde de questions

Mais mes lèvres n'osent demander une raison

Mes yeux ne cessent de t'interroger

Et je laisse une vague me submerger

Tu prends mon menton dans ta main

Et tu me dis que j'illumine tes matins

Je ne sais plus bouger

Alors que tu viens m'avouer

Que tu ne veux plus d'une meilleure amie

Mais d'un amour pour toute une vie

Tes bras m'offrent la sécurité

Et tu viens m'offrir mon premier baiser

Tes yeux brillent de joie

Alors que je m'y noie

Tu dis m'aimer

Par delà l'éternité

Je te réponds qu'une vie,

Ce sera déjà le paradis

Je peux enfin t'avouer

Que tu es le centre de mes pensées

Ma place est au creux de tes bras

Puisque tu as laissé mon cœur là-bas

I£I£I£I£

j'espère que ça vous a plu ! reviews please !


	3. Pourquoi m'as tu abandonnée ?

Coucou !  
Me revoici avec un nouveau poème… Merci à crapounet pour ses conseils ! 

Merci bcp à :  
-Zabou : merci ! c'est hermione l'héroïne, comme je l'ai précisé au début et quand je dis "meilleure amie"... bizoos

Lau : c'est très très gentil, merci !

Allis : merci ! voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira quand même !  
Bizoos

Flogudule

Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ?

Je ne sais pas si je dois te détester

Ou continuer à t'aimer

Quand tu es parti

Mon cœur a été anéanti

Tu as voulu le défier

Alors je t'ai accompagné

Tu as voulu le détruire

Mais il a su te faire fléchir

Il m'a emmené

Et tu t'es précipité

Tu as risqué ta vie

Pour sauver ton amie

Il a menacé de me tuer

Et tu as tout abandonné

Tu t'es jeté sur lui

Et tout s'est fini

Il m'a repoussé

Et il t'a touché

Tu as été projeté près de moi

Et j'ai perdu toute joie

Tu agonisais à mes pieds

Et je ne savais que pleurer

Ensuite tu m'as dit

Que j'étais toute ta vie

Que tu m'avais toujours aimé

Et que tu ne voulais m'abandonner

Nous avons uni nos lèvres

Et tu es parti dans ton dernier rêve

J'ai eu beau crier, pleurer

Tu ne t'es plus réveillé

Depuis je ne sais que faire

Je veux disparaître

Je t'aime pour l'Eternité

Mais je dois continuer à avancer

Je vais reprendre mon avenir en main

Et déjà penser à demain

Tu me l'aurais demandé

Comme dernière volonté

Les premiers pas seront durs

Mon cœur vivra malgré sa déchirure

Sans jamais t'oublier

Je tenterai d'aimer

Adieu Harry…

Tu auras été l'étoile de ma vie

Hermione qui t'aimera toujours…

Lettre posée sur la sépulture de Harry Potter par Hermione Granger…

I£I£I£

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review svp…


	4. Une chose peut en cacher une autre

Coucou !  
me voici avec un nouveau poème.. et un autre couple ! 

Merci bcp Zabou pour ta review !

bonne lecture

Bizoos

Flogudule

I£I£I£I£I

Une chose peut en cacher une autre…

Que t'ai-je fait dans le passé ?

Pourquoi me détester ?

Je ne suis qu'un cerveau pour toi

Dans mon cœur tu fais la loi

Quand tu es là je suis troublée

Alors je viens te houspiller

Tes taches de rousseur

Reflètent un ciel de bonheur

Miss-je-sais-tout est restée

Et tu n'as fait que me tolérer

Tu t'amuses tout le temps

Tandis que je reste dans mes romans

Nous sommes des opposés

Et pourtant tu m'as attirée

Tu penses que je ne vis que pour les études

Alors que je plane aussi sous d'autres latitudes

Mon cœur ne peut que pleurer

De ne rien pouvoir avouer

Rien que penser à ton sourire

Me fait frémir de toutes mes fibres

Mais aujourd'hui j'en ai assez

Je vais tout te dévoiler

Quoi qu'il se passe

Tu connaîtras la vérité en face

Non… Pourquoi rêver ?

Jamais je n'y arriverai

J'ai tellement peur

Peur de sombrer dans le malheur

Peut-être me suis-je fait des idées

Après tout, pourquoi m'aimer ?

J'espère que ton comportement

Cache ce que ton cœur ressent

Sans doute vas-tu me repousser

Je ne suis qu'un cœur méprisé

Certes, une fille intelligente

Mais qu'as-tu à faire que je sois brillante ?

Jamais je ne pourrai arriver

A laisser ainsi mon cœur en danger

Tant pis, je vais aller te voir

Pour qu'enfin je sache que croire

Je vais donc te trouver

Et te demande si nous pouvons parler

J'espère que si tu me fuyais

C'était parce que je te bouleversais

J'ai tant l'impression de divaguer

Que je n'ose te parler

Tu es en face de moi

Sans comprendre pourquoi

Je vois tes yeux briller

Et je décide d'avouer

Si je suis ainsi parfois

Quand tu es près de moi

C'est parce que mon cœur bouleversé

Ne sait pas se dévoiler

Je ne suis pas qu'un cerveau

Je porte quelque chose de bien plus beau

L'amour que je t'ai toujours porté

A été bien dissimulé

Quand je me fâchais

Mon cœur saignait

Mais la vérité était ainsi bien cachée

Sous cette fausse couche énervée

C'était facile de réagir comme ça

Plutôt que de me jeter dans tes bras

Je t'ai tout raconté

Et je n'ai pas osé te regarder

Tu t'es détourné de moi

Sans quelque regard qui soit

Je n'ai pas voulu m'approcher

J'ai pleuré mais je savais la vérité

Tout était très clair

Et je voulais être sous terre

J'avais décidé de m'en aller,

La main sur la poignée

Tu t'es retourné alors

Et j'ai aperçu ce sourire que j'adore

Peut-être avais-je raison d'espérer

Peut-être ne m'as-tu jamais méprisée

Tes lèvres se sont ouvertes

Et la vérité s'est offerte

Moi aussi j'appliquais cette idée

Tricher pour mieux cacher

Je te quittais

Pour oublier que tu m'obsédais

Pourquoi aurais-je travailler

Puisque mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés

Autant rester avec Harry

Qui n'était qu'un ami

J'avais peur de me faire rembarrer

Par cette fille si distinguée

Me moquer de ton intelligence

Etait plus simple qu'avouer un amour à un seul sens

Tu t'es alors approché

Et tu m'as embrassé

D'abord tout doucement

Puis très tendrement

Je ne voulais plus te quitter

Mais juste continuer à t'embrasser

J'avais trouvé mon paradis

Et rien ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis

Tu t'es encore rapproché

Et tu m'as murmuré

Je t'aime pour toujours

Et plus chaque jour

Mes yeux se sont embués

Et tu m'as bercé

Mon cœur t'appartient

Mais moi j'ai le tien

Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse… Dans quelques heures, je vais épouser Ron Weasley et devenir ainsi Madame Hermione Weasley… Dans quelques mois naîtra une petite Célia, elle sera sûrement une jeune fille rousse et intelligente qui ira faire sa scolarité à Poudlard et peut-être y rencontrera-t-elle l'Amour de sa vie comme j'en ai eu la chance…

I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£

j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Review please !


	5. Mon Ange

Bonjour tout le monde !  
Et bien oui… Me revoilà avec un nouveau poème… J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Merci bcp à :  
-Zabou : je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise à chaque fois.  
-virg05 : lol et bien la voici ! 

Voilà, bonne chance ou bonne m°°°°° (comme vous préférez) pour ceux qui sont en exams !

Bisous

Flogudule

_Pour mon Ange Gardien qui se reconnaîtra… _

**Mon ange**

Aujourd'hui tout va changer

Notre vie va être bouleversée

Mon cœur déborde de joie

Alors que je repense à notre première fois

J'avais peur, j'étais complexée

Pourtant tu as continué à m'aimer

Cette nuit au paradis

Où nous avons tout appris

Tu m'as enlacée

Nous nous sommes embrassés

C'est là que j'ai compris

Que nos destins étaient unis

Depuis la vie a continué

Sans que ce souvenir soit érodé

Cet amour ne cesse de s'approfondir

Sans qu'une dispute ne vienne le salir

J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer

Et notre amour n'en sera que renforcé

Un petit être sera bientôt là

Et il te dira Papa

Hermione, Harry et leur bébé…

Je n'arrête pas d'y penser

L'appellera-t-on Kevin ?

Ou peut-être Florine ?

Je me suis déjà mise à rêver

Alors que tu ne sais pas la vérité

Tu me croyais souffrante

Alors que j'abritais une vie latente

Sera-t-il un élève appliqué ?

Ou un Potter indiscipliné ?

Aura-t-il tes jolis yeux ?

Héritera-t-il de mon côté studieux ?

Mon cœur est soudain glacé

Et si tu ne voulais l'accepter ?

Je ne pourrais abandonner cette vie

Pas plus que toi mon mari

Je ne peux qu'espérer

Que tu partages mes idées

Tu n'as pas connu tes parents

Mais tu pourrais avoir des enfants

Qu'une famille Potter soit recréée

Avec amour et sérénité

Saurais-tu être un bon père

Alors que tu n'as pu voir le tien être ?

L'instinct paternel t'as t'il été donné ?

Ou voudras-tu tout rejeter ?

Mon cœur sent que ce sera un fils

Cet enfant offert par Isis

Je vous vois déjà gambader

Posant derrière le tien son petit pied

Même tout petit enfant

Il sera courageux et intelligent

Kevin sera ma plus grande fierté

Mais aussi un ange à protéger

Tu lui apprendras force et endurance

Et je lui donnerai soif de connaissances

Il sera un enfant et un adulte comblé

Ayant pour lui savoir, amis et beauté

Mais le plus important pour son cœur

Une femme l'aimera pour ses valeurs

Ensemble ils pourront discuter

Sans jamais pourtant se fâcher

Leurs esprits les rassembleront

Quand leurs cœurs battront à l'unisson

J'ai déjà tout imaginé

Alors qu'il n'est pas encore né

Comment te présenter cet être

Qui grandit dans ma chair ?

Tu viens de rentrer

A moi de te parler

J'en viendrais à te craindre

Alors que tu viens m'étreindre

Tes bras se sont enroulés

Autour de notre futur bébé

Je mets mes mains sur les tiennes

Et te demande au creux de l'oreille

Si ton cœur pourra partager

Ton amour entre moi et un bébé

Tu ne bouges pas

Je me retourne alors vers toi

Et je vois des larmes rouler

Et un sourire briller

Tu m'étreins tout doucement

Et m'enveloppe de remerciements

Je ne sais pas quel prénom tu vas aimer

Et j'attends donc avec anxiété

Tu me proposes Kevin avec ta jolie voix

Et je me blottis encore plus dans tes bras

Pourquoi ai-je douté ?

Tu seras un papa adoré

Kevin sera le merveilleux aboutissement

D'un couple s'aimant profondément

Je vous aime mes deux anges…

I£I£I£I£I£I£I£

Voilà... j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Donnez-moi vos impressions dans une review svp !


	6. Une bouteille de mélancolie dans la nuit

Bonjour… 

Voici un nouveau poème… Je l'ai écrit le 15 juillet (je vous avertis pour que vous compreniez les dates)…

Merci beaucoup à :  
-Zabou : waouw, toujours là et tu aimes toujours ! Ca me fait super plaisir

-Mary : merci beaucoup... c'est très gentil...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira…

Bizoos

Flogudule

_Pour Kevin…_

**Une bouteille de mélancolie dans la nuit**

Quinze jours ont passé

Mais m'ont paru l'Eternité

Les premiers jours furent si douloureux

Que je ne sentais plus les moments heureux

Je n'aurais pas su pleurer

Pourtant mon cœur a saigné

Deux mois sans se voir

Me mène au désespoir

Je n'ai pourtant que ta précieuse amitié

Et ne peux t'avouer les émotions qui m'ont traversée

J'ai trop peur de ta réaction

Qui peut-être serait l'abandon

Tu m'as dit de ne pas m'attacher

Pour ne pas être blessée

Pourtant face à toi

Je n'ai su rester de bois

Au fil des années

Mes sentiments ont évolué

Et aujourd'hui je vois mon erreur

Ne t'avoir rien dit est un leurre

Je ne sais plus cacher

Cet amour qui m'a submergée

Comment vais-je réagir

Lorsque ces vacances vont finir ?

Je serai sûrement dévastée

Quand tu me parleras de ta bien-aimée

Car ton cœur bat pour quelqu'un

Tu me l'as déjà avoué en juin

Tu m'as parlé d'une rare beauté

Accompagnée de grandes qualités

J'ai failli craquer ce jour-là

Mais je n'ai su franchir le pas

J'aurais voulu t'écrire des mots enflammés

Mais j'ai craint que tu ne viennes me rembarrer

Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais

Un jour où je rêvais

Tu n'as compris cet aveu qu'à moitié

Et m'as dit que tu m'avais toujours aimé

Tu as cru que je parlais d'une affection d'amie

Alors que je parlais d'un amour d'une vie

Ma flamme ne veut se raisonner

Mais je ne peux pas espérer

Tu ne m'aimes pas comme je le veux

Jamais je ne saurais te rendre heureux

Mais comment se résigner

Alors que cette séparation m'a déchiré ?

Maintenant mon manque évolue

C'est une brûlure sourde qui s'insinue

Elle m'accompagne chaque journée

Et tend toujours à se raviver

Quand un mot te rappelle à mon esprit

Ma douleur hurle à grands cris

Deux longs mois d'été doivent lentement passer

Avant que tes émeraudes ne plongent dans mes pensées

Bien sûr nous nous écrivons

Mais ce n'est pas la même sensation

Le temps ne sépare pas les amitiés

M'as-tu doucement murmuré

Mais il éloigne les amis ai-je dit

Là tu n'as pas réagi…

Et pour les amours à peine nés ?

Avais-je envie de demander

Maintenant je me languis

Qu'Hedwige ne soit pas ici

Quinze jours se sont écoulés

Avec juste des messages pour se rassurer

Finies les grandes discussions

Huit semaines sans que nous nous parlions

Cet été, pas question de se retrouver

Je pars deux mois pour voyager

Tu iras chez Ron dans un mois

Pensant de temps à autre à moi

Ce sont tes bras autour de moi que j'ai imaginés

Pour que chaque soir Morphée vienne me chercher

Tu es le Survivant

Le héros que chacun attend

Alors que je ne suis qu'une fille douée

Une meilleure amie toujours à t'aider

Un rat de bibliothèque

Face à un Apollon grec

Je n'ai aucune place à exiger

Sauf celle de meilleure amie que tu m'as donnée

Mais je veux savoir

Même si cela m'offre le désespoir

Mon caractère a tranché

Et mon émotivité n'a pu gagner

Je t'envoie ces quelques lignes

Que tu saches et que je reste digne

Je n'aurais pu attendre la rentrée

Et être ainsi rejetée

Je me doute que tu ne m'aimes pas

Mais au moins tu sauras

Le hibou blanc à qui ma lettre est confiée

Déjà s'éloigne, ses ailes d'ivoire déployées

Mon cœur attend ta réponse en tremblant

Sans doute y seras-tu doux et réconfortant

Tu m'y auras expliqué

Que tu tiens trop à notre amitié

Mais je garde une étincelle d'espoir

Pareille à une étoile qui brille dans le noir…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Review svp ! 


	7. Rejetée, brisée

_Merci à Keana pour sa review..._

_Rejetée, brisée..._

_Tu m'as trahie _

_Tu m'as fuie_

J'ai eu beau te supplier

Mes larmes ne t'ont pas décidé

_J'aurais tout fait pour que tu sois là _

_J'aurais porté la terre sur mes bras_

Tu ne crois plus en notre amour

Pour toi nous sommes au point de non-retour

_Nous rêvions de partir ensemble _

_Mais maintenant je suis seule et je tremble_

Tu as exigé une pause pour réfléchir

Sans porter attention à mes dires

_Tu m'as rejetée _

_Tu m'as brisée_

Je voyais l'amour dans tes yeux

Et tu me dis maintenant ne pas être heureux

_Je te rends malade en t'étouffant _

_Tu veux t'éloigner quelques temps_

M'aimes-tu encore ?

Où est donc ton cœur d'or ?

_Je ne reconnais pas l'homme que j'aime _

_Dans ce garçon rongé par la haine_

M'as-tu menti durant des mois ?

Pourquoi t'es-tu détaché de moi ?

_J'avais fait de beaux projets pour nous _

_Mais toi tu m'as laissée, à bout_

Jamais tu ne t'étais plaint

Pour toi tout ça n'était rien

_Soudain a surgi un garçon indifférent _

_Egoïste et sans sentiment_

Ton amour s'est-il évaporé ?

L'adore ange s'est-il envolé ?

_Tu m'as toujours dit que tu m'aimerais pour l'Eternité _

_Alors dois-je m'inquiéter ?_

Tu paraissais si sûr de ton amour

Je n'aurais pu en douter un jour

_Une pause entre nous te suffira-t-elle _

_Ou comptes-tu m'annoncer que je ne suis plus ta belle ?_

J'ai peur de te retrouver

Peur de ce que tu vas m'annoncer

_Vas-tu redevenir le tendre garçon que j'aime _

_Ou me jetteras-tu comme un vieux bout de laine ?_

As-tu oublié les doux moments qu'on a passés ?

De quels sentiments ton cœur est-il animé ?

_Tu m'as arraché le cœur _

_Tu m'as fait connaitre une immense douleur_

M'as-tu un jour sincèrement aimé ?

Ton amour peut-il ainsi brutalement se terminer ?

_J'ai peur de connaitre tes sentiments _

_Peur d'aimer sans retour éternellement..._

Je t'en veux d'avoir brisé cœur et projets

Mais si tu revenais, je ne sais ce que je ferais...

_Je t'aime Harry... Mais l'amour fait si mal..._

* * *

Review please...


End file.
